1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a card connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A card connector assembly is often installed in an electronic device, such as a notebook computer. The electronic device can thus read data from or write data to an electronic card.
When removing or inserting the electronic card, a back cover of the portable electronic device usually needs to be removed. After frequently detaching the back cover, it may become loose or wear out and may tend to be detached unintentionally from the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable electronic device which utilizes the card connector assembly to overcome the described shortcoming.